


Monopoly

by artistfire13



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Originally on FanFiction.net, i'm not even sorry, reposting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 02:48:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2212872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artistfire13/pseuds/artistfire13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Sherlock played Monopoly once. It ended with someone having to call the fire department.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monopoly

**Author's Note:**

> 'ello :)
> 
> This is a quick, "sweet-in-Sherlock-standards" funny, friendship fanfic based on a head canon I found and loved. Usually not a huge JohnLock supporter but every once in a while... :3
> 
> Enjoy! :)

"John!"

"What now Sherlock."

"Bored! I'm bored! I don't think I've ever been this bored before!"

John sighed and rubbed his temples. Sherlock had somehow squished his six foot frame so he was upside down on his black leather chair and his legs over the back of the chair, his foot nudging a dangerously high stack of papers and files. He was across from John who was writing on his blog, as usual, on the normal, almost legendary, non-raining and clear London day.

Sherlock hated it.

"Do you want to me phone the criminal base and complain about how they're slacking off?

"Yes."

"Sarcasm Sherlock."

John sighed again and shut close his laptop. He guessed it was his job to entertain the genius socially awkward detective who, by the way, was his best friend and flatmate, before he could potentially set off a bomb and destroy half of the city.

"Fine. What do you want to do?"

"Play a game with me."

John stared at the upside down 24 year old toddler.

"What?"

"Play a game with me. Honestly John, you would at least know-"

"You are an adult consulting detective, the best and only one in the world, and you want to play-"

"A board game, yes. When Mycroft was here we played Operation, but we might have something else-"

"Are you taking drugs again?"

Now it was Sherlock's turn to sigh.

"No John, I am not high, I am bored. A bored high-functioning sociopath. Now please find the Monopoly game board somewhere on the shelves of the bookshelf over there before I accidentally kill one of the pedestrians walking below the window for entertainment. And you should know by now John, that I'm hardly an adult."

"You would think you would be an adult, at least by now," John muttered, but he consented and got up, bringing a dusty Monopoly board. Sherlock twisted around so he was sitting straight up and he immediately began to set up the board as John watched.

"You should know that I don't know how to play Monopoly," John finally added.

"No matter, you would lose anyway," Sherlock said absentmindedly, waving his hand nonchalantly. 

John knew better than to reply.

Finally, the two began to play as Sherlock made his first move. The majority of the next two hours was Sherlock yelling at John about the rules and John yelling back about how he bloody didn't care.

"No John, you can't move there without picking up a card."

"To hell with the cards, I want that fish and chips store."

"THAT'S NOT EVEN A FISH AND CHIPS STORE JOHN."

The game became more and more heated before Sherlock finally growled with frustration and threw the opposing object at the wall as it bounced off, hit a test tube a little farther away, which was knocked over and made a large wooden ball skid into the kitchen and knock the kitchen chair, connected to a large and intricate chemistry project Sherlock had left from a little while ago. Sherlock and John watched, waiting for the worst, when the kitchen chair caught on fire.

"Blimey" John shouted leaping away from the kitchen.

"Entertainment," Sherlock said at the same time with an amused look on his face, "I was wondering what would happen if I set the liquid nitrogen on fire under the-"

"Out you bloody psychopath."

"What did you two do to my loft!" Mrs Hudson shouted storming in.

"Oh, I need to call the fire station!" she cried looking at the mess as the fire continued to grow.

Five minutes later, Sherlock, John, Lestrade and Mrs Hudson stood outside on Baker Street watched the chaos as firefighters attempted to calm the flames.

"You bloody idiot," Lestrade finally was able to say, still looking at the burning apartment building, "what was in your loft and what were you doing?"

Sherlock didn't answer at first, his hands in his pockets, going up and down on his heels and had a blank face as he glanced down at them then back at the ruckus.

John knew the face too well.

"What," John nearly whined, mentally preparing himself so he wouldn't launch himself at whatever the man may or may not say.

He was silent a moment before he answered John.

"I won."

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, no John punching Sherlock in the face. Try imagining it. I hoped you like the quick one-shot, and R&R! :D


End file.
